La Guerra de las Emoticlones
by MrRayney
Summary: Las cosas van muy bien para los Titanes y ahora que tienen tiempo libre están considerando que hacer con su futuro, además de ser héroes. El único que tiene problemas es Chico Bestia quien jamás ha ido a la escuela. Para sorpresa de todos, Cyborg tiene una brillante idea para ayudar a su mejor amigo y para consternación de Raven la involucra a ella.


Hola chicos y chicas, con ustedes el traductor oficial no oficial del fandom de Teen Titans y la pareja BBRae, MrRayney.

Bueno chicos aquí uno de los trabajos de traducción que prometí que haría en mi perfil, esta vez decidí traducir un concepto el cual no es muy utilizado en el fandom español pero si algo sobreexplotado en el Inglés, la historia en si es de mis favoritas porque siento que explica una mejor forma lo que representa Nevermore y las emociones de Raven para ella.

Esta historia cuenta con solamente 13 capítulos, los cuales el capítulo más largo serían los últimos tres, por lo que traducirlo no me tomara mucho trabajo…casi el mismo tiempo que me ha tomado actualizar "Demasiado Joven", así que sin nada más que decir, espero que disfruten de la historia.

**La historia ficticia le pertenece al autor writerzero.**

**Los personajes de los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics/ Warner Brothers**.

* * *

_**La Guerra de las Emoticlones**_

_**Capítulo 1: El futuro nos espera**_

Acompañada de una sensación helada de espanto que recorría cada centímetro de su espalda, la chica de ojos violetas espero, sabiendo que en cualquier momento cierto mutante cambia formas con piel verde tocaría su puerta.

—Idiotas— Murmuro la empática para sí misma, dejando escuchar un atisbo de preocupación a través de su tono que generalmente se mantenía monótono e impasible— ¡Idiotas! ¡Idiotas! ¡Idiotas!—

Murmuro de nuevo la empática, pero esta referencia no era exclusiva para el mutante, sino para todos los Titanes en conjunto.

— ¿Qué demonios creen que es el Conocimiento?— Pregunto ella aun sabiendo que nadie la contestaría, pero por su tono de voz parecía que iba a perder la calma que intentaba mantener en cualquier momento — ¿Una tutora personal glorificada?—

La chica siguió caminando o mejor dicho acechando alrededor de su habitación poco iluminada mientras pequeñas ráfagas de energía oscura rodeaban sus dedos. Ella estaba sorprendida de que nada en su habitación había explotado aun, eso teniendo en cuenta todos los sucesos que han ocurrido en la última semana.

—Es un milagro que la Torre aun siga aquí— Admitió Raven para sí misma.

Raven entonces recordó como comenzó todo este problema, todo comenzó hace unas tres semanas. Con ellos cinco trabajando como un verdadero equipo, controlar la tasa de criminalidad en Jump City era como comer un pedazo de pastel. Cuando alguno de los más viles como Slade o Hermano Sangre mostraban su cara, era cuestión de simplemente llamar a los Titanes del Este y todo estaría arreglado. Con esta cantidad abrumadora de potencia, todo aquel villano al cual se habían enfrentado en el último año fue fácil de derrotar. Era muy raro que alguno de ellos incluso tuviera que sudar durante una batalla. Todo se había vuelto demasiado fácil, lo cual les dio a los Titanes tiempo libre para hacer otras cosas.

Había sido Robin quien trajo el tema a discusión en primer lugar. En pocas palabras, el simplemente había entrado en la sala común como cualquier otra mañana, mientras Chico Bestia y Cyborg se encontraban en su discusión habitual de Tofu contra Carne y con su tono de voz habitual le había preguntado a sus compañeros de equipo.

— _¿Qué tienen planeado hacer con sus vidas?_—

—Oh, si— Murmuro la empática con un tono sarcástico mientras seguía caminando por su habitación— Una pregunta tan simple—

Sin embargo su intrépido líder tenía razón al hacer aquella pregunta. Con el tiempo promedio de cinco a diez minutos para vencer a los villanos que se escapaban de prisión y ser lanzados en ese lugar otra vez, todos ellos simplemente no hacían nada importante. Era muy raro que los Titanes fueran llamados para combatir a un simple villano por semana…más bien, parecía que solo eran necesarios una vez al mes. Si les dieran una moneda por cada minuto de tiempo libre que tuvieran, entonces ellos pasarían a la historia como el grupo de héroes más ricos que existiría ¿Qué podrían hacer con todo este tiempo libre, a excepción de los videojuegos y mantener en buen estado la torre? Esa se había convertido en la situación principal de estos días.

Cyborg había anunciado que le gustaría volver a la escuela y terminar sus estudios universitarios. Esto lo había dicho con entusiasmo y alegría. Durante todos estos años siendo parte de los Titanes había dejado de pensar que la tecnología que lo mantenía con vida lo había convertido en un monstruo. Ya no sentía la necesidad de ocultaras del ojo público, si no como una parte fundamental de quien era, estaba orgulloso de lo que se había convertido.

—Sin ellos no podría proteger a mis amigos y a la ciudad— Comento solemnemente Cyborg con una enorme sonrisa —. Además, me he dado cuenta de que no son muy diferentes a los brazos y piernas que tuve alguna vez, aquellos los tuve para mantenerme en perfectas condiciones y poder practicar deportes, estos aún tengo que mantenerlos en perfectas condiciones, pero no de la misma manera, ahora tengo que utilizar mi cerebro para repararlos cuando se encuentren dañados—

Cyborg levanto su brazo para que todos lo miraran y comenzó a flexionar sus puños de Titanio.

—Aun puedo sobrepasar mis límites y eso es algo que siempre he querido hacer desde que era tan solo un niño, siempre he querido alcanzar el cielo y pensé que la mejor forma de hacerlo era a través del deporte, pero cuando ocurrió el accidente pensé que lo había perdido todo—Dijo Cyborg soltando un suspiro, pero inmediatamente su ojo humano se ilumino mientras observaba a sus compañeros de equipo —.Pero entonces me convertí en un Titán y aprendí que todavía puedo alcanzar el cielo y que nunca iba a estar solo, aprendí que yo no era un monstruo o un fenómeno, sigo siendo Víctor Stone y sé que yo todavía tengo un futuro—

La empática de ojos violetas recordó ese discurso motivacional bastante bien, la forma en que lo había pronunciado le había causado a ella y a todos en la Torre considerar lo que querían hacer con sus vidas. Había causado que inclusive ella comenzara a hacer caso omiso de una pequeña voz que le había comenzado a susurrar en el odio que ella no era nada y que nunca podría hacer algo con su vida, pues ella era una medio-demonio, alguien que no podría lograr más que destrucción en su vida.

Para su sorpresa, ella no tardo en encontrar la respuesta de lo que quería llegar a ser, sin lugar a dudas era la profesión que la había dejado satisfecha. Ella, Raven, la hija de Trigón el Terrible, quien había nacido con la intención de provocar el apocalipsis…quería ser doctora.

—_No solo quiero ser una Doctora_— Reflexiono ella mientras se detuvo un momento de pasear por su habitación —. _Quiero ayudar a los niños y el poder que herede de Trigon es perfecto para eso, puedo ocuparme de canceres, como la leucemia, disminuyendo sus efectos, algo que realmente será fácil, pues ni siquiera tengo que curar alguna herida, simplemente tengo que decirle al cuerpo lo que está haciendo mal_—

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras la joven felizmente pensó en su futuro y cual brillante podía ser.

—Y también servirá para escupirle en la cara a ese hijo de puta cuan equivocado estaba sobre mí— Reflexiono en voz alta mientras su sonrisa se expandió, pues ella sabía cuan furioso estaría Trigon al saber para que estaría utilizando los poderes que había heredado de él.

Un golpe en su puerta la trajo de nuevo a la realidad y de nuevo a la razón por la cual estaba tan molesta, ella trago saliva e intento mantener el control de sus emociones. Pero por desgracia una pequeña chispa de energía oscura salió disparada de sus dedos y chamusco una parte de su manta azul que se encontraba sobre su cama. Raven soltó un pequeño gruñido al ver esto y la joven no tuvo más remedio que esforzarse el doble para poder suprimir los aspectos más oscuros de su herencia demoniaca.

El problema al que se enfrentaba Raven era por supuesto…Chico Bestia. Pero esto tiene una explicación sencilla, en primer lugar esta Dick quien había tomado el manto de Robin hasta su adolescencia, pero el había estado también bajo la tutela de Batman. Starfire era una princesa de otro planeta y al ser la siguiente en el trono de Tamaran, ella había recibido la mejor educación que incluso la Tierra era incapaz de ofrecer. Finalmente estaba ella quien había estudiado bajo la enseñanza de los monjes de Azarath.

Y eso solamente dejaba a un lado a Chico Bestia.

—_No es su culpa_— Admitió Raven para sí misma —._Todos nosotros entramos al negocio de los superhéroes cuando éramos unos simples adolecentes, todos nosotros recibimos algún tipo de educación…él tenía ocho años cuando perdió a sus padres y se convirtió en un mutante, la misma edad en la cual el decidió ayudar a la gente…en realidad, él tenía ocho años y ya tenía superpoderes, es simplemente una maravilla que él no se haya convertido en un villano—_

Los golpes en la puerta continuaron esta vez un poco más fuertes.

—_Nuestro Beastie Boo es puro corazón_— Grito una voz bastante alegre dentro de la mente de Raven.

—_Si…es verdad_— Respondió Raven, permitiendo que su mente vagara varias semanas atrás, recordando la forma en las que habían terminado las cosas y ella termino en estas circunstancias.

Fue aproximadamente hace tres semanas, cuando Robin había hecho la pregunta, el único que no había contestado fue Chico Bestia y todos ellos habían asumido la misma cosa; Que ese era el comportamiento común de Chico Bestia, inmaduro como siempre. Habían pasado dos días después y el había admitido frente a todos que él había pensado mucho sobre el tema y no sabía muy bien que quería hacer con su vida.

—Sin embargo— Había agregado Chico Bestia —. Sin alguna clase de educación, creo que en realidad no tengo muchas opciones—

El mutante de piel verde durante todo el discurso había observado sus manos, mientras se había quitado los guantes que siempre llevaba puesto, frunció el ceño cuando vio sus dedos que eran unas especies de garras.

—No es como si yo realmente hubiera tenido la oportunidad de asistir a alguna escuela— Dijo de forma melancólica mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro.

Todos ellos se sorprendieron por esto, pues jamás habían visto a Chico Bestia quien normalmente era un chico hiperactivo y con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, de esta forma.

En pocas palabras todo se había reducido a descubrir que Chico Bestia jamás había asistido a la escuela en toda su vida. Por supuesto, a los ocho años se supone que el debería haber estado en tercer año de primaria, pero debido a que sus padres tenían la tendencia de mudarse varias veces en un corto periodo de tiempo debido a sus trabajos, él tuvo que ser educado en casa. A todo esto hay que sumarle que mientras él era capaz de poder escribir, sus manos en realidad no tenían la estructura necesaria para poder hacerlo. Por lo que él le había contado le tomado años poder escribir o más bien copiar algo, inclusive una frase corta era un problema, pues el escribía las letras bastante grandes. Incluso cuando Raven le pidió escribir un ensayo corto sobre cierto tema que le había pedido investigar, Chico Bestia necesito casi un cuaderno completo para poder hacerlo.

—_También hay que añadir que su ADN mutado lo vuelve alguien bastante inquieto, es casi imposible para él concentrarse en algo, es como darle a Conocimiento un libro nuevo y más tarde tratar de hablar con ella, simplemente no llegaras a ningún lado_—

Dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, finalmente extendiendo su mano dejo fluir parte de sus poderes para poder abrir la puerta. Sabía que si el esperaba demasiado tiempo él se iría y no era porque le aburrieran las clases, más bien era porque le daba vergüenza seguir utilizando el método con el cual él estaba estudiando.

—Buenos días— Saludo ella a su compañero de equipo.

Chico Bestia simplemente asintió con la cabeza y a regañadientes entro en el cuarto de su compañera. El mutante quien normalmente estaba feliz y contando una broma cada cinco minutos, no pronuncio una sola respuesta y ni siquiera respondió el saludo de Raven, el simplemente prefirió mirar el suelo en su lugar. En su mano izquierda cargaba algunos libros los cuales agarraba firmemente. En su mano derecha sostenía una laptop.

La laptop había sido una idea de Cyborg.

—Chico Bestia no podría ser capaz de sostener un lápiz correctamente— Había explicado el adolecente cibernético— Pero sus manos son lo suficientemente flexibles para escribir en un teclado—

La Laptop había sido reforzada con Titanio para que de esta forma no sufriera mucho daño, el teclado había sido modificado para que este pudiera resistir el desgaste y desgarre de las afiladas garras de Chico Bestia, pues el adolecente de piel verde a menudo olvidaba cuan tan delicada era el aparato. A finales de la primera semana, Chico Bestia era capaz de escribir cerca de cincuenta palabras por minuto, lo cual era más que suficiente para que pudiera escribir un ensayo completo o escribir las respuestas de las preguntas.

—_Esa había sido la parte fácil_— Reflexiono Raven —_Inclusive si se hubiera levantado y paseándose cada cinco minutos, él no tendría problemas con seguir el programa de estudios que programamos cuando empezamos todo esto, inclusive cuando el había roto dos laptops no tuvimos problema alguno para seguir adelante_—

Raven recordó estuvo ultimo con una sonrisa, pero estos pensamientos la hicieron volver a la realidad.

Los Titanes quienes una vez tuvieron una abrumadora cantidad de tiempo libre, ahora se encontraban bastante ocupados. Claro ellos seguían peleando con los villanos que rara vez hacían acto de aparición, aun mantenían la torre en perfectas condiciones, practicaban un poco y tenían su rutina de que los sábados por la noche verían una película y comerían pizza, pero cada quien tenía ahora un horario que cumplir.

Cyborg estaba tomando varios cursos de estudios en la universidad de Jump City y si bien no había quien pudiera compararse a sus habilidades mecánicas, él era un poco más deficiente en otras áreas. Su intelecto podría ser capaz de construir un reactor de fusión, pero él ni siquiera podría encontrar la diferencia entre una pirámide y un esquema de Ponzi.

Robin estaba actualmente tratando de conseguir su diploma de secundaria, al mismo tiempo que asista a clases de medicina forense en una academia de policía cercana.

En el caso de Starfire, la princesa alienígena decidió permanecer en la Tierra para que de esa forma pudiera estar más cerca del Chico Maravilla, ella actualmente estaba tomando cursos de idiomas. Ella había llegado a la conclusión de que era el momento de que aprendiera a hablar correctamente el idioma del planeta que ella consideraba su hogar.

Mientras que Raven, aunque fue muy bien educada por los monjes, no tenía alguna clase de registro escolar en la Tierra. Por lo que ella considero que la mejor acción seria centrarse en un examen con el cual ella podría obtener un título de secundaria.

En pocas palabras, ninguno de ellos tenía el tiempo suficiente para darle clases a Chico Bestia y también estaba el hecho de que ellos dudaban que él encajara bien en sus respectivos estudios y lugares donde estudiaban, pues él era demasiado hiperactivo para estar en un salón. Todos ellos habían imaginado a un mono verde balanceándose por todo el lugar.

—_El obviamente necesita ayuda si es que quiere seguir adelante y yo soy un Titán, ya fuera durante una batalla contra algún villano o algo por el estilo, no pienso abandonar a uno de los míos_— Pensó Raven para si misma.

Fu entonces cuando a Cyborg se le había ocurrido una "brillante" idea y que solucionaría todo este problema. La respuesta era dejar que Conocimiento fuera el tutor de Chico Bestia. Raven podría concentrarse en sus propios estudios, mientras su emoticlone haría el trabajo de tutora. Era una locura y la empática había estado completamente en contra de poner en marcha ese plan.

—_Lo había estado y aún estoy en contra_—

Ella simplemente suspiro, Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de eso, apretó los libros más cerca de él y siguió mirando al piso, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Esto hizo que Raven se sintiera mal por la actitud que estaba mostrando.

—_Hemos estado haciendo esto durante toda una semana y no ha habido ningún problema_— Admitió para sí misma la medio demonio —. _Si él no estuviera tomándose las cosas en serio ya lo hubiera dejado, pero él sigue esforzándose, él se está tomando esto muy en serio, él no me ha decepcionado y yo no pienso abandonarlo_—

— ¿Estás listo?— Ella pregunto, dándole una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

Chico Bestia quien siguió encontrando el piso mucho más interesante, asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, vámonos— Dijo la empática, quien tenía una persistente premonición de que el día de hoy, podría no ser tan bueno como los demás, tomando su espejo, los dos Titanes se adentraron en la mente de la hechicera.

* * *

Quisiera agradecer de antemano a todos ustedes por leer este primer capítulo y estén decididos a seguir esta historia, les agradecería mucho si dejaran algún comentario y me dijeran que opinan sobre la historia, los veo en el próximo capítulo y espero pasen un buen dia.


End file.
